lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Ken
|name = Kenneth "Ken" Carson |complex = |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |species = Human Sized Doll |gender = Male |occupation = Inventor |color = Blue |eyes = Blue |hair = Dirty blond |relatives = Ben (cousin) |home = The House of Ken |voice actor = Sean Hankinson |like = Inventing, Barbie |dislike = Ryan,Traps |statistics = 43 dates with Babie }} Kenneth "Ken" Carson is the official boyfriend of Barbie. He loves Barbie with a passion and will do anything to make her happy. He helps Barbie Roberts in her time of needs and crises. He gets along with Barbie's sisters, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea. He likes to show Chelsea how to do things according to "Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 1, but she is actually quite good at things for a beginner always, and learns quickly, much to Ken's surprise, despite her young age. Ken loves inventions, as he is an inventor and constantly making inventions he names in the end of them "inator". Description Ken is one of the main characters in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. He lives in the The House of Ken and is the boyfriend of Barbie. Ken spends most of his time making inventions for Barbie or helping her out when she needs it. He is responsible for creating Blarbie and the closet robot, Closet. Ken is very friendly and loves playing games with Barbie's sisters. He is friendly to Raquelle, but he doesn't return the feelings Raquelle has for him. He's consistently arguing with Ryan. Appearance Personality Relationships Barbie *Ken has been dating Barbie for 43 years total now. *Ken has been shown to be frenemies with Ryan, the twin brother of Raquelle. Raquelle has a crush on him, but Ken obviously doesn't incorporate these feelings, since he is in love with Barbie. He fights with Ryan over Barbie's affections. *Teresa is Ken's clumsy, ditzy, and not-so-bright friend who is also a friend of Barbie's, as they are friends; as he was there to help her for her fashion show in "Trapped in the Dreamhouse". *Ken is also friends with Nikki, staying by her to help Teresa in "Trapped in the Dreamhouse" until his "Barbie sense" was tingling. *Closet is the only other male character besides Ryan and Ken, he gets along with Ken and Ryan, but mostly Ken, as Ken is his creator so they share a tight bond. *Ken also gets along with Summer, Barbie's longtime friend whose origins are unknown with Barbie and unknown in general. *Ken is also friends with Midge, Barbie's old friend from Barbie's ex-home, Willows, Wisconsin. He tries to help her get something out of the machine he's built in Barbie's closet in "The Upgradening". *He is also friends with all of Barbie's sisters, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea, and even played with Chelsea in "Primp My Ride",surprised it was her first time playing all of the games. He also tried to help Chelsea ice-skate in "Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 1". He build Chelsea a bike in "Happy Birthday Chelsea". He helped Barbie with all of her sisters in "Sister's Fun Day", playing with all of Chelsea, Stacie and Skipper in that order, to help Barbie direct for Fifth Harmony. |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |10 = |11 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |E2 = |E3 = |E4 = }} |2 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |E2 = }} |2 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |8 = }} |5 = |6 = |7 = |9 = }} |3 = |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |4 = |5 = |10 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |15 = |17 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |9 = |10 = |11 = |12 = |13 = }} trivia *He likes Schlond Poofas Website Gallery KenHeader4.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive KenHeader3.jpg|link=Rhapsody in Buttercream KenHeader2.jpg|link=Closet Princess KenHeader1.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator KenHeader5.jpg KenHeader6.jpg|link=Accidentally on Porpoise KenHeader7.jpg|link=Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1 KenHeader8.jpg|link=Occupational Hazards KenHeader9.jpg|link=A Spooky Sleepover KenHeader10.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator Family Tree ┌────────┐ │ │ Ken Ben Trivia Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Males